Polina Bogdan
Appearance Clothing: Her favorite outfit is a skin-tight and sleeveless white dress with purple lacing and a pair of soft red flats. She also has red earrings in the shape of shark fangs. Hair Color: Her hair is a natural shade of scarlet. Hair Style: Her hairstyle fo choice is a very loose ponytail. Skin Color: Her skin color is a deep brown, it used to be lighter, but a lot of sun exposure caused it to get tanner. Eye Color: Her eyes are a nice tone of silver. Height: Her height is 5 feet and 9 inches. Weight: She weighs exactly 200 pounds. Polina's Family Oral: Polina's father and a professional card shark. While Polina doesn't exactly approve of his card playing, she does understand it's the best way he can earn money for the family, and she even helps him when things get tense during a game by distracting his opponents. Lubov: Polina's mother and a judge. Polina's mother is away on business often due to her line of work. Polina understands why, as she knows the kind of danger she would be in otherwise. Though that doesn't stop her from missing her mother or calling her constantly. Gennadi: Polina's sixteen-year-old younger brother. Due to his young age and Polina's proximity, she has to babysit him constantly whenever her parents are out of town. He's very annoying and she would rather be left alone. He doesn't exactly understand this though. Relationships Partner: Tasia, Polina's fiancée who Polina met while on vacation after being dumped by her old girlfriend. The two had an awkward start before eventually settling down together and getting engaged. Polina is hesitant for the most part due to fear of being hurt again, but Tasia has sworn to never hurt her. Friends: Umberto, a detective who came to town on a case and bumped into Polina. Polina helped him with his case and the two keep in touch while making plans to go out often. And. Blad, Polina's neighbor who's a real gossip. He constantly hits Polina up for the latest news, even when she makes it clear she's not interested. She does find him entertaining on occasion, however. Enemy: Zella, Polina's ex-girlfriend who dumped her for a younger woman. Polina still feels betrayed and angry over this and feels this is the reason for her recent personality change. Zella on the other hand, sees nothing wrong with trading up and doesn't feel anything for Polina anymore. Abilities Abilities: Polina is a gifted artist, being able to make works of art like you've never seen. She's also stellar at housework, from cooking to cleaning to even dusting, she never leaves a speck of dirt anywhere. And. She's quite the strategist, being able to plan out of the box strategies for most battles, be it games or an actual fight. Special Ability: Polina can null her senses of pain for a limited amount of time, it varies. Her average is anywhere from ten minutes to a full hour. Weaknesses: While her pain nulling is great, when the time is up she takes the force of whatever caused her pain. Albeit a little lessened. Also, she's suspicious of nearly everyone she first meets, which can lead to some awkwardness. Finally, she's a bit untrained with her weapon, she a skilled enough foe could take advantage of her openings and really get at her. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Good Category:LGBT+ Category:Candidate for Deletion